Set for the Setter
by deadkokoro
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is known for being an excellent setter but he is also known for his visuals. The Girls Volleyball Team is full of fangirls and a stranger shouted what is really meant to be part of a sports club. "It's not a fan club."
1. Chapter 1

_**SET FOR THE SETTER**_

 _Oikawa Tooru, the setter of Aobe Josei High Volleyball team and the prince._

 _It's been 3 years since I fell for him. I even followed him in this school just to see him everyday. Once we've entered Aobe Josei High, he became real popular and I'm no match for all the women chasing him._

 _It might be pathetic but for those 3 years, I've only talked to him once. It's when he asked for a copy of my notes. Although we're not classmates, one of his fans recommended me. I was happy that he talked to me but then, it never happened again._

"Tooru!"

"It's the prince!"

"I brought you lunch!"

"Wait for us!"

 _The noise faded. Whenever Oikawa goes, they're present. It's been a year since I stopped doing that. I thought that he's annoyed but he's not showing it since he's the "prince". I know it won't change a thing but I thought that maybe he needs privacy._

"Tadashi!"

"Yes?"

"Please collect the papers and pass it to me later."

"Yes, sir."

 _I focused on other things. I became the president of our class and it made me busy but it's enough excuse to stop following him._

"Tadashi, thank you."

"Sure. Just place it here."

 _They started to pass their papers. After passing their papers, they started to go home one by one. I compiled all the papers and went to the faculty room. I placed it on the table of Mr. Sagawa and left._

 _I want to go straight home but I stopped by the court. I looked at the girls volleyball team but they're mostly composed of the followers of Oikawa. I hate them for joining for that reason._

 _I looked at the other side of the court. The boys volleyball team are really serious in their practice. I.. I want to join them._

"Excuse me."

"Ah, sorry."

 _I went aside. I-It's Oikawa._

"You're from our school,right?"

"Y-yes."

 _Geez. What are you doing? He'll know you're nervous if you'll keep on speaking like that._

"You're part of the girls volleyball team before, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, why didn't join here?"

"The girls volleyball team members are not even interested in the sport."

 _He didn't reply to that._

"I'm going."

 _I left him and went home._

 _He actually remembers me! Not only that but also, he knows that I'm from the girls volleyball team in middle school! I'm super happy! I-I can't believe that I can talk to him again._

 _The day after, I can't help but go back again. The girls volleyball team aren't practicing. They're only looking at the boys volleyball team._

"Watch out!"

 _I looked at where the voice came from and volleyball hit me right in the face._

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

 _A woman. She's the only one practicing in the girls volleyball team._

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

 _I can't help but smile. Someone's actually practicing in the middle of this mess._

"Umm..."

"Ah. Sorry. I'm just happy that someone's practicing from the girls volleyball team."

 _She smiled back._

"I'm not that good but I really want to play", she said.

"What were you practicing?"

"Service."

"Can I borrow that ball?"

"Eh? Sure."

 _I walked inside the court._

"What will you do?", she asked.

"I'll try to serve."

 _It's a good thing that its break and all those women went beside Oikawa to flirt with him. I'm also wearing my PE uniform._

"Wanna receive the ball on the other side?"

"Sure."

 _I wait for her to go to the other side and prepare. I signed a thumbs up to let her know that I'll serve._

 _It brings back memories. I threw the ball up and jumped. I hit the ball as hard as I can. It passed the net and she went to receive it. She wasn't able to handle the force of the ball and it went up and outside. I saw her hand trembling._

 _I realized that she's an amateur. It's her first time to receive a ball since no one actually practices here other than her. I ran to her._

"Sorry. I hit it too hard."

 _She's not looking at me. Is she angry?_

 _She raised her head with a smile on her lips._

"A-Amazing! More! More! More!"

 _I know how it feels. I know what she feels right now and I can't help but smile with her._

"Sure!"

OIKAWA'S POV

 _What is she doing?_

 _She tossed the ball high, jumped and hit it hard. That was an amazing serve! With its force and speed, it will be quite hard for a woman to receive that._

"What is she doing?"

"Geez. She's not even part of our team!"

 _They will never understand how amazing that serve was. They're not real players._

 _They serve and receive and they kept on repeating it. They're having fun. Both of them are breathing hard but they have a big smile on their faces. I walked towards them._

"Prince?"

"Oikawa-kun? Where are you going?"

 _I ignored them._

 _I continued walking towards them then they noticed and stopped playing._

"Oikawa-kun?"

"Tadashi, let me serve and you receive it."

 _I smiled at the other woman to ask permission and she smiled back._

TADASHI HANA'S POV

 _Oikawa-kun knows my name... Oikawa-kun... Oikawa-kun knows my name! I really want to shout it but I'll just keep it to myself._

 _But what did he say? I'll receive his serve? Well, I'll take it as a challenge._

OIKAWA'S POV

 _I won't hold back even if she's a woman._

 _I remember her. She was the setter of their team at the same time, a talented spiker but unfortunately, she stopped._

 _I threw my usual serve to her with the full force that I use in tournaments._

 _The ball flew up high._

 _A-A-Amazing.. She received it. I looked at her. She's smiling yet there's a different aura coming out of her. Rather than simply enjoying it, she's also taking it as a challenge and a victory._

 _I stood up straight and walked towards her._

"Join the volleyball team."

HANA'S POV

 _Huh? But.._

"I don't know. I love volleyball but with this kind of team..."

 _The women in the team heard this and protested._

"What?!"

"With this kind of team, huh?"

"Get out!"

 _I- I need to say it!_

"Shut up! You're not even volleyball players!"

"How dare you say that to us?!"

"You don't even practice! Not even exercises! And look at your clothes! Is that what a volleyball player should look like?!"

 _They're all wearing accessories in their hands and neck. Some of them even wear heels even with their varsity uniform. Their hair are also tied into different styles not appropriate in playing._

"YOU'RE ALL HERE JUST TO SEE OIKAWA-KUN!"

 _And I ran away. Pathetic. I was right but then I'm the one running away._

OIKAWA'S POV

"YOU'RE ALL HERE JUST TO SEE OIKAWA-KUN!"

 _That caught me off guard._

 _She ran._

"I'll be right back."

 _I searched for her. We need someone like her in the girls volleyball team. She's experienced compared to those in the team. I heard someone running at the back of the B building. I peeked and saw her. She's running, sometimes jumping while telling herself off._

"Geez! You're really stupid! Why did you say that?!"

"Stupid! They'll come back to you!"

"They're too many for you to fight!"

"Arghhh! Stupid! Idiot!"

 _A-Amazing. I'm totally speechless. I can't believe that she can be like this. Although I don't really know her well but its too out of character._

 _I stepped forward and it made a noise. She looked at me like she's going to kill me._

 _When she saw me, she immediately turned her back to me and wiped her tears. She faced me but didn't looked at me. She walked and passed me._

"Wait."

 _This woman doesn't listen to me. Geez._

 _I reached out for her wrist to stop her._

"Umm. Please let go. I want to go home."

"I won't. Let me talk to you then that's the time I'll let you go."

"Who are you to dictate me?"

 _She tried to separate from me but I won't let that happen._

"Fine."

 _We sat at a bench nearby and I talked to her._

"Why did you stop playing?"

"I can't say it to you."

 _Before I can ask another question, she asked me something._

"How come you know me?"

"Well, you're always practicing and you're the setter. I'm interested in every team's setter."

"Why not join again?", I asked her.

"I can't and I have a reason that I can't say to you."

 _She stood up._

"I'm going."

 _And this time, I let her._

HANA'S POV

 _All of Oikawa-kun's question only has one answer. I don't want to see him again everyday. I might return back to the way I used to be._

 _I won't go back but..._

 _That woman practicing on her own... She looked really happy when I played with her. She might be thinking that she finally have someone, a member that will play seriously._

 _I'll worry about that tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

_It's 6 in the morning. I prepared to go to a battlefield. Something might happen to me._

 _It's right. As soon as I entered school, most of the women are glaring at me. Amidst all that, I heard someone calling my name._

"Tadashi-chan!"

 _It's the woman yesterday._

"I'll wait for you later, okay? Let's continue what we left off yesterday."

 _I knew it. Before I can reject her, she already went away._

 _She looks really happy. Maybe I'll play with her for today then I'll tell her that I won't join after it._

 _After classes, I went straight to the court but to my surprise, only that woman is in there and the boys volleyball team. They stared at me as I entered the court._

"Tadashi-chan! You're here!"

"Sorry. Because of me, everyone's absent."

"I actually want to thank you."

"Eh?"

"We, including the boys team, hate that those women are here. They are a disturbance to our practice. I just don't have the courage to say it to them."

"You're talking as if you're the..."

"Eh? Ah. Sorry for the late introduction. I'm Katani Rina, the captain of the girls volleyball team."

"Captain?!"

 _Eh? It's not only me. I looked behind me and Oikawa-kun is there._

"You're the captain?", he asked.

"Yes. Hahaha. I don't look and act like one right? But I love volleyball so much that I really want to improve."

 _Again, I can't help but smile._

"Senpai. Let me join you."

 _Before I realized what I just said, she's already jumping around and giggling nonstop._

 _That was so stupid of me. I decided not to join anymore but then, now I'm here. Geez_

OIKAWA'S POV

 _She joined. I guess, she's in a pinch now. She looks really uncomfortable like she regretted what she said but then no more backing out. She said it already._

 _After awhile, new members joined and they joined for the sport and not for me. It disappoints me but I guess, its better. I don't want to hear Tadashi-san shout again._

 _Day after day, she starts to enjoy playing and not just she's forced to._

 _Tomorrow, they'll play with Karasuno. A practice match. I don't want to go there unless I'm playing but..._

 _I'll go to cheer for her. I mean them._

TADASHI'S POV

 _At last, my first match since I entered Aoba Josei. I'm also confident with my teammates. They're all playing seriously._

 _For the past few days, I've always been practicing with Oikawa-kun. I don't feel anything at all. I just focused on playing and practicing. Is it a good thing? Or not?_

"Tadashi. Let's practice one last time before your match tomorrow."

"Ah. Sure."

 _Why do I feel comfortable? This is a moment I've always longed for before but not anymore._

 _After practicing, we went to buy ice cream before going home._

"Remember the time I asked you why won't you join the team?", Oikawa asked.

"Yes."

"Can you tell it to me now? You're now part of the girls volleyball team. I think there's no harm in saying it now."

 _That came out of nowhere but just like what he said, it won't cause any harm especially to me._

"It's because of you."

 _He looked at me surprised. I'm expecting that._

"I was following you for three years and it is also the reason why I'm studying here."

"B-but I didn't feel that you're following me...", he said.

"It's because I can't do those kind of things. I think that its embarrassing. I also thought that you need some privacy."

 _I laughed._

"Don't worry. I don't feel that way anymore."

OIKAWA'S POV

 _Just like last time, what she said caught me off guard again. I don't know what to say. I will turn down a woman in an instant but I can't do that to her. She's... She's already a friend, an important person._

"Oikawa? Oi. Oikawa?"

"Ah. Sorry, I was just surprised.

"Hahaha. Don't worry, it's in the past."

 _She stood up and faced me._

"I'm going."

"Wait!"

"Um? What is it?"

"Don't you think its time already to call me Tooru?"

 _She b-blushed. Why? Maybe..._

"Wahaha! You're funny. Why would I?"

 _That pierced through my heart, painful I say. I thought we're close already._

 _..she's just embarrassed..._

"I'm going this time."

HANA'S POV

 _What was that?! Why did he say that? But with those words, I felt it again. My heart's beating so fast. I need to sleep to forget. And I closed my eyes._

 _6:00 AM_

 _Time to wake up. I need to be early. The match starts in 10 AM but it takes quite a time to get to Karasuno. We all gathered in the train station. By 9 AM, we arrived at Karasuno. Before the match starts, we all gathered and warmed up._

 _The match lasted for about an hour or more than that. Karasuno is also good but only their captain is a good player. All of the others lack something maybe due to the lack of practice. We all tried our best but a person's best is not enough if they don't practice well. By whistle has been blown and our team won. Our team won! It's our first match, even if its a practice match, but still we won. All of us in our team jumped in glee. Some of us cried since all of us are first years except for Rina-senpai. It's a great accomplishment._

 _I looked around and saw him._

"Tooru!"

 _What did I just say? I told him that I won't call him that but I just did._

OIKAWA'S POV

 _Did she just call me by my first name? I can feel my face heating up. I hope she won't notice it._

"Oh, congratulations!"

"Ah. T-thank you."

 _I guess, she's still embarrassed from saying my first name._

"Should I call you Hana then?"

"Eh? Umm.. I.. O-o-okay then..."

 _After the match, I asked her to go see the place for awhile._

"Are you okay?", I asked.

"Ah. Yes, I am."

"Then why are you so timid and red?"

"Eh?! I am?! Of course I'm not. Hahaha."

"Never mind that then. Let's buy some ice cream."

 _We went and bought ice cream then we sat under the cherry blossom trees in a park._

HANA'S POV

 _We're eating ice cream under the cherry blossom tree. We've went out numerous times before just to eat snacks but this is the first time I felt so nervous._

"Ah!"

 _The ice cream started to drip and some of it is already in my hand._

"What to do? T-tooru, do you have a tissue?"

"Hm? None. I don't have one but..."

 _He started to lean and then licked the ice cream in my hand._

"Delicious."

"W-what d-d-did you just do?! You just!"

"Hm? Why?"

 _What's with that reaction?! Of course it's a big thing._

 _What do I do now?! My heart is beating so fast. I need to let this out._

"T-tooru. It seems that my feelings are still here."

 _He looked at me._

"When I decided to quit volleyball, its because I'm afraid that I'll be the same woman who will always look for you and who'll be nervous with just a stare from you..."

 _He's just looking at me without any expression._

"I-I-I s-s-still l-l-l-love you, Tooru."

"Then keep on loving me and don't leave the volleyball team ever again."

 _He said with a smile._

"Then..?"

"I love you, Hana."

 _I can't believe what I just heard._

"Eh? Are you teasing me?"

"Geez. I gathered every ounce of courage just to say that and that's what I get?", he said while slightly pouting.

"I-I just thought that it will be an unrequited love for me and I was ready to accept that."

"Should we stay friends then?"

"No!"

 _He looked at me surprised._

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

"Hahaha. You're really funny and... cute."

 _We stayed there and there's a very awkward silence between us._

 _An ice cream. There's an ice cream in the corner of his lips._

 _Courage, Hana! You can do it._

 _I stared at his lips and leaned forward. I kissed him at the same time eating the ice cream._

 _I remembered what he said awhile ago but it seems that I can't say it as confident as he did._

"D-delicious.."

 _I looked at him and he was really red._

"Tooru? I'm sorry. I-I thought that I-"

 _Before I can finish my sentence, he touched my chin and I saw him smile. He leaned forward and we shared a kiss._


End file.
